The advent of global communication networks, e.g., the Internet, has served as a catalyst for the ubiquity of digital computing devices, as well as the inauguration of increasingly more complex services, such as online mapping and imaging programs. In addition to fulfilling basic point-of-interest functions, these applications also serve as helpful navigational aids. Namely, users can now readily obtain directions to and from particular points-of-interest, not to mention, acquire satellite depictions of these locations. Furthermore, wireless communication technologies have served to increase the popularity of these services. That is, wireless communication devices, besides affording users with the convenience of mobility, have been engendering a continually expanding set of capabilities. For instance, as wireless technologies become more sophisticated, features have expanded from merely placing and receiving calls to enhanced services, such as downloadable multimedia content and navigational systems supported by, for example, global positioning system (GPS) technology. It is not surprising that these services are becoming critical, ever growing market segments. However, given the competitive landscape of the telecommunications industry, service providers are continually challenged to develop new products and services. Nevertheless, few applications have been developed to exploit the availability of mapping, multimedia, and navigational information.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides enhanced mapping and navigational services through multimedia applications.